


Карта бита

by Bast (Bastet_Seith)



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Male Slash, Western
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-23
Updated: 2013-01-23
Packaged: 2017-11-26 16:09:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/652067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bastet_Seith/pseuds/Bast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>— А вы не желаете сыграть, сэр?<br/>— Меня тебе обжулить не удастся, салага.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Карта бита

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: Black_vs_White  
> Жанр: альтернативно-вестерновое  
> Тип: слэш  
> Рейтинг: ПГ-13  
> Статус: завершен  
> Саммари: написано на "Первое, второе и компот)" у Bee4, а конкретно - на раунд со словами "мракобесие, рога, четверка, пальцы, перец"

В баре засиживались допоздна. На то он и бар — ночью пить, с утра опохмеляться. Вот и сейчас Бэнкс толкнул тяжелую дверь и выщерился на дребезжание колокольчика. Несколько пар глаз уставились на вошедшего, но, встретившись с жестким взглядом, все снова занялись своими делами. Бэнкса в этом городке хорошо знали. Он подошел к стойке и кивнул старому Риччи. Не задавая вопросов, бармен налил ему «Мексиканца», щедро плеснув туда же табаско из красного перца, и подтолкнул стакан прямо в протянутую лапищу. Осушив первый в два глотка, Бэнкс ткнул пальцем в пустое дно, и, дождавшись, когда Риччи дольет новую порцию пойла, развернулся лицом к залу. Несколько столиков были заняты отбросами, как, собственно, и всегда. У двери стыдливо ютился местный святоша — должен ведь и преподобный где-то причащаться крепленым. Не в церкви же грешить возлияниями. Внимание Бэнкса привлек ликующий вскрик из дальнего угла, освещенного парой свечей. Он переглянулся с Риччи, чтобы тот дал знать «в случае чего», и пошел разобраться в причине чужого счастья. 

— И вот, господа, иду я по улице, а за мной трусит свора дворняг, и у главаря из пасти пена хлопьями. Прямо в пыль, честное слово, шмотьями. И рычание такое, что кости у меня замерзли. Еще? — на задорный вопрос все только кивнули, звяканье монет стихло.

За столом сидели четверо: троих Бэнкс раньше видел, причем одному только недавно пересчитал зубы. А вот незнакомый малец, видимо, пришел издалека — одежда еще не пропылилась красным ветром, а широкую улыбку пока не стерли в первой подворотне. Парень заливался соловьем, развирая противникам очередную страшную историю, встряхивая каштановыми вихрами, как разыгравшийся щенок — дурной головой. А его пальцы между тем ловко тасовали колоду размахрившихся засаленных карт. Она-то и расставила все по местам. Гастролер пожаловал. Олухи, решившие сесть за стол с юнцом, купились на наивную мордаху и куртку в прорехах. Конечно, старые карты смотрелись как само собой разумеющееся — Бэнкс бы тоже купился. Лет эдак в десять, что соответствовало уровню вот этих идиотов, игравших с профессиональным картежником. Глянув на парня снова, Бэнкс решил для себя вернуться через пару деньков — если шулер, конечно, еще будет жив — и проверить, так ли хорош игрок, как и его колода. А сегодня он устал и перенапрягаться ради кучки простаков не собирался. Если что — разберутся сами. На том и порешив, он влил в себя остатки жгучего алкоголя и расплатился с Риччи, напоследок внушая:

— Присмотри за тем типом. Если что…  
— Тебе не надо меня просить, — старик сгреб монеты, не считая, и отвернулся. Он и так знал, что делать, «если что».

Выйдя из кабака, Бэнкс повернул налево, через полквартала пересек улицу и вошел в бордель. Кивнув подскочившим было с дивана девочкам, возрастом и видом напоминавшим его старую тетку Мэри, он протопал на второй этаж, в свою личную комнату. Только и успел разуться да добрести до кровати — сон сморил в момент.

Следующим вечером, как только выдалась минутка, Бэнкс отправился в бар. Вообще, ему достаточно было перейти дорогу — Бэнксу, так уж выпало, посчастливилось служить кем-то вроде шерифа, и участок находился аккурат напротив питейного заведения. Видимо, его предшественники считали, что добегут быстрее, случись в баре потасовка. Или им просто было лень тащиться через полгорода, чтобы после трудового дня пропустить стакан-другой. В любом случае, просто прикрыв за собой шаткую дверь — в здравом уме никто и так в его вотчину, в которой и брать-то нечего, не сунется — Бэнкс двинул наблюдать за мальчишкой. Пока просто смотреть. 

Из-за столика с лучшим обзрором неуклюже то ли встал, то ли выпал Канава, подворотный пьянчуга, и, Бэнкс, заняв освободившееся место, заказал отбивную с жареной картошкой и приготовился ждать представления. Долго маяться не пришлось — парню понравилось вчерашнее местечко, которое, к тому же, было свободным. Давешних неудачников видно не было, зато подтянулись другие. Парень действовал, как магнит, да еще и попутно привлекал внимание повязанным на шею ярко-зеленым плутовским платком. Сегодня, правда, мальчишка сел на другой стул и оказался лицом к лицу с Бэнксом. Не обращая внимания на хмурого мужика, жующего полупрожаренный стейк, он цедил лимонад через соломинку и рассматривал потрепанные карты, любовно поглаживая то даму пик, то короля червей, то трефового туза. Джокеру парень подмигнул и убрал карту в карман. Сложной игры не предвиделось. Бэнкс разочарованно выдохнул. И, как оказалось, рано. Остатки стейка давно остыли, но Бэнкс все пытался уловить мгновение, когда же происходил ключевой момент подтасовки. И не мог разглядеть. Ему казалось, что он просто не отрывал взгляда от искусных рук — точные движения завораживали, но не настолько, чтобы Бэнкс потерял бдительность. Парень лукаво поглядывал в его сторону, но основное внимание уделял своим соперникам. Он травил байки и рассказывал таинственные истории, комментировал происходящее в мире и в голос смеялся над плоскими шутками местных забулдыг. Он обчищал карманы посетителей, и те отходили от стола довольными. Бэнкс впервые видел посетителей этого притона, не отползавших домой на рогах, а уходивших на своих двоих, и даже не опиравшихся при этом на стенку. Его это бесило и подогревало интерес. 

В конце концов, шулер остался один и, бряцая и шурша карманами, прошел к стойке. Бармен, недоуменно моргнув, переспросил, потом хохотнул, согласно крякнул, принимая кожаный тубус, и скрылся из виду. Мальчишка облокотился на стойку и вперился взглядом в Бэнкса, теперь уже беззастенчиво его рассматривая. 

— А вы не желаете сыграть, сэр?  
— Меня тебе обжулить не удастся, салага, — Бэнкс откинулся на жесткую, полированную многими куртками спинку стула и закинул руки за голову. — Лучше скажи мне, кто ты и откуда пришел. Советую не врать, — парень повертел в пальцах пуговицу собственной кацавейки, сделал два шага к Бэнксу, наклонился, будто внюхиваясь острым носом, и с улыбкой протянул ладонь.  
— Дэй. Дэй Литс, — Литс выжидающе смотрел на протянутую ладонь и как-то даже задержал дыхание, когда Бэнкс ответил. Рука у Дэя была легкой и мягкой, а в зеленых глазах янтарем вспыхнули карие крупицы.  
— Мое имя Джордж Марвин Бэнтон. Ты будешь звать меня «сэр».  
— Вы что-то вроде власти? — Дэй присел на соседний стул, не отнимая руки, и Бэнкс, почувствовав себя неуютно открытым, разжал хватку. Вопрос был наглым до паскудного кощунства — в его адрес.  
— Я и есть власть, тебе это необходимо запомнить, если собираешься остаться до завтрашнего утра.  
— Я бы и дольше тут побыл. Славный городишко, — откровенный глумеж подталкивал Бэнкса к превышению полномочий. Дэя спас Риччи, трясший в воздухе отданным ранее тубусом.  
— Малыш, твой чай готов. С молоком, — по углам народ, засидевшийся и который час заливавший шары отнюдь не горячим шоколадом, задиристо загоготал. Дэй заливисто рассмеялся в ответ:  
— Спасибо, мистер Гудспид. То, что нужно.

Риччи довольно просветлел лицом:

— А возьми остальное, мне не жалко, — о барную стойку стукнулось стеклянное донышко молочной бутылки. — Кошек каких попоишь… или кисок угостишь, — по углам снова заржали. Дэй, будто не в курсе, что такой смех означал вызов, в очередной раз обезоруживающе улыбнулся, забрал термос и молоко и снова подошел к Бэнксу.  
— Если хотите узнать, откуда я и куда иду, сэр, — приходите на игру. Посидите, послушаете. Сэр.  
— Сейчас подхватишься и пойдешь спешно кутаться в одеяло, чтобы койот не уволок. И прикинешь, стоит ли вообще здесь играть.  
— Хорошо, — незлобливо ответил Дэй. — Только чего ж не сыграть-то, коль игра хороша, — он подмигнул и вышел. Из-за двери, под еще звучащий колокольчик раздалось громкое «кис-кис». Зал взорвался гомерическим хохотом.  
— Понабегут сейчас киски, не отмашется, — по-старчески добродушно пробурчал Риччи, полируя стойку. Бэнкс мысленно отметил, что до Литса намеки не дошли, и завтра придется объяснять заново. Он пнул стул, ссыпал плату за ужин в ладонь Риччи и уже нажал на ручку двери, когда услышал оброненное вскользь:  
— Парень сегодня тут завтракал. Завтра пораньше зайди, сэ-э-эр Бэнкс. Может, днем что выгорит.  
— Понял. Бывай, — Бэнкс обошел квартал, высматривая на всякий случай нарушителей, но сегодня было на удивление тихо. Он привычным движением стряхнул с черных волос пыль и прислушался. Ничего. Мимо пролетело перекати-поле, похрустывая сухими стеблями. Хрупкое и напористое, не задерживающееся надолго — полная противоположность Бэнксу, валуном осевшему в этом захолустье уже очень, очень давно. 

Проснулся он как обычно — под смех шлюх, перетряхивавших простыни этажом ниже. А что делать — комната в борделе без «обслуживания» обходилась дешевле, чем в самом вшивом мотеле. Бэнкс как-то не задумывался, что рента такая низкая потому, что он — это он. 

День тянулся вяло. С утра вообще было тихо, только ребятня с гомоном и топотом гоняла колесо, поднимая клубы пыли. К полудню, как и вчера, и за день до того, подошла полоумная Миссис Подравец, неустанно подававшая в розыск на любимую кошку. Хвостатая бедолага, правда, года три как сдохла, но хозяйка, видимо, об этом предпочла забыть. А Бэнкс не настаивал, день за днем принимая из дрожащих рук драный тетрадный лист — расстроится еще, ненормальная. Забегала Эллис Вуд — мадам, вдова по призванию, видела в Бэнксе пятого мужа и свою очередную единственную любовь. И потому подкармливала его прогорклым домашним паштетом. Бэнкс выставлял ее и паштет за дверь и сбегал к Риччи. Сегодня было даже лучше — он предвосхитил визит Эллис и теперь поглядывал на участок через мутное окно бара. Вуд, разминувшаяся с мужчиной мечты всего минуты на три, пристроила паштет на скамейке у входа и гордо ушла. На запах тут же сбежался пяток уличных псов, которые были менее привередливы, нежели Бэнкс, и теперь, разодрав промасленную бумагу, пожирали угощение. Ну и отлично: или сытые, или на улицах станет спокойней. 

Бар днем выглядел по-другому. Пусть теперь и была видна недотертая пыль, матовыми треугольниками лежавшая на поверхностях, а на стеклах лоснились жирные отпечатки ладоней — здесь было светло. В солнечных лучах лениво плавали былинки, а идеально начищенные — для кого? — бокалы пускали на потолок, пол и стены ярких прытких зайчиков. Риччи принес воды и жаренного цыпленка с горошком, и Бэнкс отвлекся, отрешенно бросая взгляды на дорогу. С обедом он закончил как раз вовремя — по ступенькам поднимался Дэй, свежий и сияющий, как новенький четвертак. Мальчишеская ватага пронеслась по улице воробьиной стаей, и Дэй им улыбнулся. А потом прищурился — и кинулся в гущу, да так рьяно, что Бэнкс привстал. Вроде, взрослый парень, за колесом гоняться. Но Дэй вовсе не думал бегать в общей гурьбе. Пыльное марево осело, и Бэнкс нахмурился. Мальчишки гнали не ржавый обод — Бобби Монро, их ровесник, снова попал под раздачу. Калека от природы, он ходил, подволакивая ногу и прижимая руку к животу, отчего был объектом постоянных насмешек со стороны заводил и их шестерок. Кого это волнует, когда им по тринадцать? Дэя, как видно, волновало. Он стоял над ними, сам чуть старше и чуть выше, и отчитывал таким тоном, что семеро оторвил понурились и пристыжено кивали. Бэнкс даже слух напряг — что можно было сказать такого, чтобы заткнуть этих малолетних бандитов. А Дэй, закончив воспитательную работу, подал недоумевающему Бобби руку и повел с собой прямо в бар. Бобби попытался противиться, но быстро успокоился, стоило Дэю заговорщически шепнуть ему что-то на ухо. Войдя внутрь, они прошагали как двое закадычных друзей, за самый солнечный стол, и пока «мистер Гудспид» наводил им лимонад и доставал из закромов хлеб с джемом, Дэй принялся раскладывать перед Бобби карты. Риччи принес заказ, да так и остался, заинтересованно подсев поближе. Литс показывал фокусы, периодически все трое взрывались заливистым смехом, звенящим в воздухе рождественскими бубенцами. «Ковбои» догоняли «разбойников», четверка раскрывала секреты дамы, а тузов вообще стало тридцать шесть. Когда Бобби снова и снова просил показать, «а как это», Дэй морщил острый нос, смеялся, запрокидывая голову, и густые каштановые волосы вызолачивались солнечными нитями. Бэнкс разрывался между любопытством и гордостью и пытался не слишком косить в их сторону, хотя получалось хуже некуда. Его никто не приглашал, да к тому же, Бобби грозного шерифа откровенно побаивался и застенчиво ерзал на стуле, только крепче прижимая к себе правую кисть. И Бэнкс внезапно обиделся, потом рассердился, засунул самую замызганную банкноту под тарелку и ушел работать. 

Следующие три дня он ел сэндвичи и пил кофе из термоса, в бар приходя только чтобы проверить, все ли тихо. Дэй кивал в знак приветствия, Бэнкс делал вид, что это не ему, и продолжал рассматривать посетителей. Он видел, как преподобный клевал носом, бормоча проклятия грешникам, краем глаза контролировал ежевечерний матч по рукоборью, лениво наблюдал, как Риччи в миллионный раз вытирал стойку, и смотрел, как шла игра в карты. Мухлеж или нет, неизвестно, чем все обернется через минуту. Он видел все, кроме приунывшего Дэя — да плевать ему на было на чьи-то персональные проблемы. По боку. Дэй как чувствовал, вздыхал, сливался из игры и, встретившись тусклым взглядом с мрачным Бэнксом, уходил к себе под разочарованный гул партнеров по игре. Бэнкс, машинально отвечавший на взгляд, кривился, допивал дежурного «мексиканца» и отправлялся спать. Он костерил себя на все лады и тщетно пытался избавиться от навязчивой идеи пойти и… дальше фантазия подкидывала пару-тройку возможных сценариев, и он, с воем впечатывая кулак в стену, накрывался подушкой и пытался отключиться. Только засыпая на третьи сутки, он понял, что уже пару дней не видел сумасшедшую Подравец. Дрему как рукой сняло. 

— Девочки, у меня вопрос, — пересилив себя, поднявшись с кровати и натянув первые попавшиеся штаны, он спустился в фойе — прежде чем отправиться сносить дверь в доме у пропавшей кошатницы, стоило навести справки. В борделе же, говоря техническим языком, был еще тот узловой центр — сплетни здесь фильтровались и сортировались по степени важности, а потом передавались дальше вместе с сифилисом и компрометирующими царапинами. Бэнкс собирался поиметь со «своих» потаскушек только информацию, избегая оставшихся радостей.  
— Для тебя первый час бесплатно. Наконец-то, — подскочила «чернокудрая Жози». Бэнкс поспешил рявкнуть «стоять!», пока его не задушили в глубоком декольте, и привыкшая к грубости Жози лишь надула губки. Но напор умерила.  
— Я хочу только спросить — кто-нибудь в последние два дня видел миссис Подравец?  
— Фи, дорогой, у тебя дурной вкус.  
— Ответ будет? — Бэнкс терпеть не мог этих женских игр, и уже отвернулся, когда молчаливая Анита, подпиливавшая ноготки, задумчиво протянула:  
— Сегодня утром виделась я с мальчишкой из магазина за углом. Сказал, что полоумная покупала у них куриные потроха и кошачью подушку. Думаю, она совсем из ума выжила.  
— Не думал, что можно свихнуться больше. Ладно, спасибо, Белоснежка.  
— И тебя туда же, — отпела Анита, не отвлекаясь от своего маникюра.  
— А может, все-таки, подаришь одинокой девушке пару жарких часиков? — снова завела свое Жози. — А то лопнешь.  
— В каком это ты месте одинокая? — отмахнулся от назойливой шлюшки Бэнкс, уже поднимаясь к себе. — Это риторический вопрос, не вздумай отвечать.  
— Отстань от него, Жози, — прошипела на нее Анита. — Последнего приличного мужика отвадишь, другого на ярды не сыщется.  
— Да я же… он же… мне кажется, он вообще не…  
— Заткнись, дура! Просто заткнись.

Бэнкс скривился, мысленно поблагодарил Аниту и вернулся в постель. По крайней мере, старуха не преставилась, а все остальное подождет до утра.

Следующим днем его ждали сюрпризы. Уличные мальчишки играли в салочки, и среди сорванцов был Бобби, донельзя смущенный собственной смелостью и румяный от счастья. Бэнкс впечатлился и поставил Дэю галку, крохотную. Хрен с ним, тут он сработал честно. А вот сам Бэнкс проморгал. После этой мысли собственноручно приготовленная еда показалась сухой, и кофе он пил у Риччи, приятно удивленного и даже добавившего щепотку корицы (которую Бэнкс тайно обожал). Подсластив себе жизнь, Бэнкс решил, что тянуть ни к чему, и отправился к Миссис Подравец. Старушка открыла дверь и буквально с порога обрушила на Бэнкса шквал восторга. А потом ухватилась сухонькими пальцами за широкое запястье и с необъяснимой силой втащила Бэнкса в гости. Там его попытались напоить чаем и скормить ему пирог с сомнительного вида начинкой. Подравец хлопотала вокруг, а Бэнкс мрачно осматривал комнату — подушечка, миска, полная корма, свежекупленная когтеточка… в общем, удручающая картина — помешательство усиливалось, и Бэнксу стоило подумать о письме в клинику. Мало ли, чем это могло обернуться. Он решил не откладывать и уже собрался уходить, но на пороге кухоньки споткнулся обо что-то мягкое и чуть не протаранил головой стену. Выругавшись полушепотом, он обернулся и застыл. Миссис Подравец, маленькая и будто светящаяся изнутри, держала на руках испуганно мяукавшую кошку. Бэнкс нервно сглотнул. Если бы он собственными глазами не видел, как безжизненное тельце уносят с проезжей части, если бы не слышал в течение трех долгих лет о полосочках и усиках и длинном гладком хвостике, то подумал бы, что чертова кошка прикинулась дохлой и три года шлялась по котам, а сейчас решила вернуться к миске. Так же он просто уверовал в переселение душ и, скомкано поздравив все такую же полоумную, но хоть счастливую старушку с воссоединением, поспешил ретироваться. Он уже стоял на обочине, когда окно распахнулась, и миссис Подравец прощебетала:

— Мне кажется, мальчику нужно дать медаль. Он был так мил, когда привел Пэтти домой. Даже подарил ей клубок и бутылку свежего молока. У вас есть такие медали, сэр?

«У меня есть пара вопросов к этому пацану», — нахмурил брови Бэнкс и утвердительно кивнул. То ли Подравец, то ли себе.

По дороге в участок он столкнулся с почтальоном Альбертом Тейлором. Сержант в отставке — кому тут нужны вояки? — тот нашел себя в новом занятии, и с удовольствием разносил письма и газеты. Можно сказать, он был даже счастлив. Дважды в день он обходил весь район и трепался за жизнь с горожанами-дружками. А дружками Тейлору приходились почти все. Сам Альберт вообще считал, что люди его обожают, и искренне симпатизировал всем в ответ. Даже Бэнксу.

— Привет стражу моей потрепанной жизни. Как ты, Джордж?  
— Проснулся и на ногах, — уклончиво отговорился Бэнкс. Наверное, немногие могли звать его по имени — но у Тейлора получалось… хорошо. — Что пишут в газетах, Альберт?  
— Да так — дилижанс опять ограбили, табак дорожает. Скучно, — Тейлор умолк на полуслове и глянул в безоблачное небо. Было видно, что самое интересное, о чем знал городской почтальон, в вечерке не напечатают. Бэнкс вздохнул и сдался:  
— И что, совсем ничего толкового?  
— Да вот, если из местного только. Вдовушка наша, которая нынче миссис Вуд, того, клад нашла. Уж не говорю наверняка, какого мужа захоронка, но… — Альберт щербато улыбнулся и чуть не пропел: — Будут ее гусочкам золотые домики. Да и невеста она теперь, снова, завидная. Смекаешь?

Бэнкс честно старался вникнуть. 

— Что, вот так шла и нашла?  
— Да уж конечно, — цокнул Тейлор и ткнул Бэнксу в грудь мозолистым пальцем, — держи карман шире. Помогли ей — она прямо от восторга скачет, готова на руках благодетеля своего носить. Прикинь, Джордж, пришел к ней мальчик чужой, подобрал рогатку с земли и стал огород топтать. У вдовушки чуть инфаркт не случился, когда он по ее морковке ногами…  
— Мальчишка? — Бэнксу становилось не смешно.  
— Ага, патлатый такой. Ну, в баре еще околачивается, картишками шлепает, — знал его Бэнкс, ох как знал. Только не понимал, какого черта… — Так вот — ходил он, значицца, ходил, весь сельдерей утрамбовал уже под вопли вдовушки, и тут как замрет у тыквы, будто замороженный. Потом лопату взял и — раз, два, откапал коробку жестяную, ржавую всю. А там…  
— Что?  
— А не знаю — Эллис молчит, но сверкает, чисто самородок. Я уж потом додумал, что муж ее третий, кажется, на прииск ездил. Правда, вернулся тогда битый-перебитый и, вроде как, с пустыми карманами. Но кто ж проверял. Так что, может, и золотишко в коробке было. Или еще чего лучше, — Альберт снова прищурился на солнце, но теперь уже мечтательно, выговорившись. К вечеру все знать будут.  
— Ясно. Зайду, спрошу. У нас тут не семинария, да и у Вуд не Форт Нокс — надо бы посторожить ее.  
— Ага, глянь там, Джордж. Слабая она дама, падкая, — Тейлор двусмысленно поиграл бровями, и Бэнкс нахмурился.  
— Поговори мне тут. Лучше узнай мне про этого парня, который заезжий. Больно шустрый он.

Тейлор, хохотнувший на возмущение, приоткрыл левый глаз и хитро зыркнул на Бэнкса, напомнив тому папашу. Помер Марвин Бентон рано, сынишке его только едва исполнилось десять. Но Бэнкс хорошо помнил отца — задира, повеса и самый мудрый из всех известных ему людей. Альберту для полного сходства не хватало широкополой шляпы и нелепой золотой фиксы с улыбающейся рожицей. 

— А чего узнавать-то? — Тейлор поправил ремешок почтовой сумки — вроде как спешил по делам, да в разговоре застрял. — Приехал с утренней почтой неделю назад. Живет на лодочной станции — за постой встает с рыбаками засветло и работает наравне до полудня. Потом… ну а дальше как душа ляжет, наверное. Только по вечерам всегда у Риччи, будто ему там медом намазано, — Альберт перевел дух, а Бэнкс запустил пятерню в волосы, задумчиво почесывая в затылке.  
— А сам с ним говорил?  
— А то как же. Перебросились парой слов, он мне водосток наладил — я-то под мойку не пролезу уже, а работничков звать времени нет. С утра я занят, а вечером они в хлам — никакой симфонии, — Бэнкс кивнул, Тейлор хлопнул его по крепкому плечу. — Да ты не бздехай, городовой, нормальный он, с душой и чистым сердцем. И смелый, вроде, хоть и на мозгляка похож.  
— Не знаю, глянуть надо. Не нравится он мне. Слишком гладкий.  
— Твое дело, Джордж. Весь ты в Марвина — тот тоже все на себе пробовал. Хотя он любопытствовал скорее, а ты мнительный больно. Верить людям надо, сынок.  
— Отец даже за себя не отвечал. А мне три сотни человек блюсти надо, смекаешь? — Бэнкс пнул камешек и, отсалютовав понурившемуся Альберту шляпой, оставил его, раздосадованного, посреди улицы.  
— Сухарь сухарем… Молока бы тебе, чтоб умягчиться, Джорджи. Да? — Альберт заглянул в сумку, подмигнул болтавшимся в ней газетам и ушел пополнять запас устных новостей. Только-только перевалило за полдень — сегодня обещало быть плодотворным.

Бэнкс этого предвидеть не мог, но к концу дня вымотался, как тягловой конь, уработавшись до изнеможения. Во-первых, Эллис, увидевшая его у своей калитки, взвилась китайским фейерверком и засуетилась, как жужелица, — шумно и бессмысленно, роняя миски и цепляясь обтрепанными рукавами платья за дверные ручки. Бэнкс молча наблюдал за ней, пока она сама выкладывала ему собственную версию событий, а заодно накрывала на стол и подогревала чай. Взгляды Эллис были полны надежды, и периодически ее рассказ уходил далеко в сверкающие грезы. Приходилось возвращать миссис Вуд на землю — Бэнкс, кашлянув в кулак, переспрашивал то об одном, то о другом, и Эллис, краснея, вспоминала о настоящем. Точнее, прошедшем. Согласно ее трепу, «златокудрый ангел» явился к ней и «былинкой» — Бэнкс прекрасно помнил про рогатулину — указал на клад. С каменьями, золотыми слитками и пухлой пачкой дорогих облигаций. Бэнкс мысленно поделил это на десять, и все равно получалось, что третий муженек наследством Эллис не обидел. Хоть и запоздало. — Миссис Вуд…

— Эллис.  
— … вы уверены в сохранности вашего клада? — Бэнкс старательно терпел ее назойливость, держа более чем почтительную дистанцию. — Как ответственный, в некотором роде, за наших жителей, я обязан обеспечить безопасность…  
— Ой, что вы, не переживайте. В погребе моему кладу вполне хорошо — темно и тихо. А золото, я слышала, не ржавеет, — Бэнкс попытался не стукнуть себя по лбу. И не отвесить оплеуху вдовушке. Ее мужья были либо непроходимыми кретинами, либо им было удобно иметь под рукой такую тупую курицу. Помня лично, как минимум, троих, Бэнкс склонялся ко второму варианту.  
— И сколько людей знают об этом?  
— Да никто, что вы. Мон анж помог мне припрятать. А больше никто, — Эллис задумалась и прикусила бледную губу. — Ну, или почти…  
— Как это?  
— Ой, ну что ж вы переживаете? У соседки только и спросила, как лучше драгоценности сохранить. А она женщина умная, опытная — вот и посоветовала в ларь с картошкой закопать. Кто ж туда полезет?

Бэнкса начинало ощутимо потряхивать от идиотизма Эллис. Собравшись, он криво улыбнулся и попытался придать голосу убедительности.

— Миссис Вуд… Эллис. Я, как страж, могу предложить вам сейф, который стоит в участке, — Эллис сощурилась и задумчиво покрутила в руках щербатую чашку с чаем. — Судя по вашей истории, сокровища вы нашли несметные. Так что ж они будут лежать в картошке, когда должны лежать на бархатной подушке под стеклом? — Бэнкс изливал свое красноречие на невозможную дуру и мысленно бился головой о стену.  
— Ну, даже не знаю. Все же, в своем дому…  
— Вы можете приходить и смотреть на них хоть каждый день, — последний аргумент «за», и Бэнксу показалось, что он накидывает себе на шею удавку.

Нужно ли говорить, что Эллис пришла в восторг и скатилась по крутым ступеням в погреб — откапывать свое добро. Она захотела тут же проводить Бэнкса до участка, но он рассказал ей «страшную тайну» — сейф в первый раз должен закрывать он один. Еще бы, если миссис Вуд запомнит код, то в его самопожертвовании не будет никакого смысла. А он и так сегодня проявил максимум благородства, на которое только был способен.

— Да, и последнее, миссис Вуд, — уже на выходе Бэнкс обернулся, поудобнее перехватывая под мышкой завернутый в мешок коробок, и задал зудевший все это время вопрос: — сколько с вас взял этот ваш ангел за находку?  
— Взял? — Вуд глупо хихикнула и махнула рукой. — Бог с вами, еле конфет ему впихнула, даже чаю не попил. Я же говорю, ангел, как есть.  
— Ясно. Ну ладно, ваше сокровище под надежной охраной.  
— Я буду проверять, да-да, — Эллис кокетливо помахала платочком, Бэнкс внутренне застонал.

Этот пацан выводил его из себя.

Разобравшись в участке с шифром, Бэнкс на всякий случай нацарапал его на странице одного из пыльных иссохших томов Уголовного кодекса, прямо напротив статьи о «мошенничестве и мошеннических действиях». Закон он знает, повод не забудет. 

До вечера оставалось не так много времени, голод не мучил — Эллис Вуд все-таки умудрилась накормить его, и Бэнкс решил в кои-то веки прибрать единственную комнату, служившую и приемной, и кабинетом. Он даже когда-то жил здесь, но недолго — условия были слишком скромными даже по его меркам, а в камере спать Бэнкса не прельщало. Тем не менее, здесь он бывал часто, работал и просто прятался от полуденного солнца, и хлам, копившийся уже год как, начинал сваливаться со стола и попадался под ноги. К тому же, Бэнксу нужно было обдумать и суммировать все, что он узнал о Дэе Литсе — а механическая работа была хорошим подспорьем, чтобы отпустить мысли на волю. Бэнкс не хотел ошибиться — парень казался хорошим ну со всех сторон, и это было плохо, подозрительно и неправильно. Так не бывало, и сегодня вечером Бэнкс собирался выяснить, где же у Литса червоточина.

Сумерки застали Бэнкса за перечитыванием старой картотеки — многие из бандитов уже преставились, и их карточки Бэнкс презрительно отшвыривал в ящик для мусора. Солнечного света уже не хватало, и Бэнкс дернул за цепочку настольной лампы. Та пару раз мигнула, нагреваясь, и комнату залил приглушенный оранжевый свет, ложась на стены вместе с кружевом тени от орнамента на абажуре. Бэнксу нравился этот свет, хранивший темноту по углам и достававшийся только ему. В таком свете хорошо читать какую-нибудь старую книгу про героев и корабли. Бэнкс глянул на очередную беззубую щетинистую рожу на карточке и выбросил бумажку к остальным. А еще через полчаса лампочка с треском лопнула, погружая участок во мрак. Бэнкс, ругнувшись, пнул наполовину заваленный дохлыми преступниками ящик и встал из-за стола. Пора было узнать Дэя Литса поближе, и Бэнкс собирался сделать все, чтобы сегодняшний вечер этот прохвост не забыл никогда. 

Риччи приветственно кивнул Бэнксу и качнул в сторону углового столика. За ним уже восседал Литс, дуя на понимавшийся над кружкой пар. По столешнице были рассыпаны конфеты в ярких обертках, из которых Литс то выстраивал башню, то выкладывал их пехотной свиньей. Потом он расставил их на манер шашек, провел замысловатый ход завернутым в фантик трюфелем, вывел его в дамки, а потом развернул и съел, удовлетворенно зажмурившись. Бэнкс хмыкнул, подхватил бокал с пивом и направился к Литсу. 

— Привет, сэр Бэнтон. Как расследование? — Литс откинулся на стуле и, покачиваясь на задних ножках, нагло смотрел на Бэнкса своими задиристыми зелеными глазами.  
— Какое?  
— Относительно меня, конечно. Сэр, — Бэнкс широкой ладонью сгреб в сторону конфеты в блестящих фантиках и поставил пинтовую кружку в центр стола, стукнув ей о дощатую поверхность так, что чай плеснулся на пальцы Дэю.  
— Осторожно, эй!  
— Вот именно. Осторожность не помешает. Ты все еще хочешь сыграть со мной, Литс? — Бэнксу не надо было корчить устрашающие рожи — своей было достаточно. Он просто почесал щетинистую щеку и кивнул на нагрудный карман Дэя, в котором тот хранил колоду. Большего не требовалось, как и должно было быть.  
— Окей, сэр, но учтите, что я умею играть. Если проиграете, не рвите меня на куски сразу. Сэр? — Литс зарывался, бесил Бэнкса и тасовал колоду. Кулаки чесались раздробить к хренам стол и челюсть наглого пацана, решившего, что может показывать еле-еле отросшие клычки. Но за язвительность морду бить не полагалось. Не сразу.  
— Как только ты смухлюешь, тут же вылетишь из города вместе со своей колодой и со своим термосом, гаденыш. Никто не расстроится, — Дэй ловко крутил колоду в руках, положил ее на столешницу, и Бэнкс машинально снял часть стопки, разделяя ее потом еще на три. Литс сгреб карты, не глядя, и снова принялся перемешивать рубашкой вверх.  
— А если я играю честно?  
— А если пойдет золотой дождь? — скептически сощурился Бэнкс. — Не заговаривай мне зубы, я видел, как ты забавляешься с картами и звенишь карманами после игры. Честно столько не выигрывают.  
— Возможно, я играл с теми, кто не умеет играть? — Дэй окинул взглядом бар и улыбнулся, показывая, что открыт для игры с любым.  
— Это называется мухлеж.  
— Не я к ним подсаживался, сэр. А прогнать их было не в моих правилах. Я гость в этом городе, — Бэнкс без предупреждения схватил Дэя за запястье, останавливая движение рук, и почувствовал его бешено стучащий под своими пальцами пульс, никак не совпадавший со спокойным выражением его лица.  
— Раздавай, — он, уловив тепло кожи, отпустил Литса, и тот невозмутимо начал раскидывать на двоих. — Какая у тебя обычная ставка?  
— Десять баксов и слово джентльмена, — Дэй внимательно смотрел на карты и покусывал губу.  
— Начальная?  
— Да нет, это просто банк, — Дэй пожал плечами, раскладывая по тринадцать карт. Дэй собирался взгреть его в немецком висте. Бэнкс расправил плечи.  
— И все? Не похоже на правду. В чем подвох?  
— Зачем вы его ищете, сэр? — Дэй сложил оставшуюся стопку в центр стола, прямо на кружку Бэнкса, и прибрал свои карты. — Я же говорил, что честен. Просто…  
— Просто слово джентльмена — это какая-то мерзкая повинность, без пояснения и ясности, так? Купленная за десять баксов, — Бэнкс сделал первый ход семеркой пик, и Литс, накрыв ее валетом, смел обе карты себе под бок. И выложил на свет девятку бубнов.  
— Я вас обидел, сэр?

Бэнкс выудил десятку той же масти и забрал себе всю взятку:

— Ты — вшивый щенок, появившийся в моем городе и ворошащий старый муравейник. Ты слишком правильный, чтобы быть честным. Мне продолжать?  
— Да сэр. Сейчас ваш ход, — Литс отдал в ответ на даму Бэнкса еще одного валета и еще два хода сохранял молчание. А когда все-таки смог забрать себе червового короля, просиял и ответил: — Вы приняли меня за другого. Я просто гость, который снимает в доме шляпу и ботинки. И приносит свое вино. Я никому не помешал, сэр. Я просто люблю играть. Вшей у меня, кстати, нет.  
— Я слежу за тобой, — было не смешно — игра давила, как тесный воротник. У Бэнкса пересохло в горле, и безумно хотелось пить. Но первый тур они не разыграли до конца, и колода все еще лежала на кружке. И будь Бэнкс проклят, если знал, почему просто не снимет мешавшие карты. Казалось, это будет расцениваться как мухлеж с уже его стороны.  
— Я знаю это, сэр. И мне это… — Дэй запнулся, когда Бэнкс забрал последний розыгрыш себе, и, улыбнувшись, потянулся к своим взяткам. Как ни странно, у него их было меньше. Бэнкс это заметил и многозначительно постучал пальцами по своей, более пухлой стопке. Потом осушил, наконец, свою кружку и махнул Риччи, требуя добавки.

И только потом его взгляд зацепился за остальных посетителей. В зале было тихо. Как на похоронах всеобщего любимца. Пастор спал в углу, а остальные посетители исподтишка наблюдали за угловым столиком. Риччи, ворча, принес пиво. 

— Риччи, какого черта происходит?  
— Они просто смотрят, Бэнкс. Не точи нож. Вашу игру уже три дня ждут, — Дэй кивнул, будто знал об этом как о вращающемся вокруг Солнца Земле. — Не лишай их повода молча посидеть в этом баре, не возвращаясь домой с подбитыми рожами.  
— Они и потом могут их друг другу начистить, — ход вещей поменялся, Бэнкс отказывался верить во внезапно ставших праведниками местных пьянчуг.  
— Могут. Но не сегодня, — и Риччи ушел к себе, забирая с собой пустую кружку и ворох шуршащих фантиков.  
— Продолжим? — Дэй аккуратно сбил стопку и раскрыл в руке клетчатый веер.

Продолжали они почти молча — пару раз Дэй победоносно и с искренним ликованием вскинул руки, смеясь даже глазами, однажды Бэнкс довольно захохотал, глядя на обиженную физиономию Литса. Но в целом, атмосферу второго раунда не нарушало ничего, кроме шороха карт и сопения то одного, то второго игрока. В конце концов, Бэнкс хлопнул королем по валету и залом допил остатки пива. Дэй улыбнулся, кажется, даже с облегчением и начал молча собирать карты.  
— Ну что, нарвался? 

Дэй взглянул на него щенячьими глазами, умаляя радость от выигрыша, а потом расцвел и кивнул:

— Нарвался, сэр. Но и вы теперь знаете, что я честен.  
— Да ну, — Бэнкс вытащил соломинку из принесенного Литсу лимонада и задумчиво пожевал кончик. — Может, ты просто решил слить игру?!  
— Я бы хотел, чтобы вы дали слово джентльмена, сэр. Ваше, оно стоило дорого, — Литс, движением фокусника выудив из-за уха соломинку-близнеца украденной, обхватил один конец губами и осторожно опустил второй в стакан, будто ждал, что там — яд или кислота. Движения, плавные и мягкие, завораживали и смущали, казались слишком интимными. Дэй отпил свежий сок, Бэнкс проглотил слюну.  
— Хочешь второй заход? — прохрипел Бэнкс. — Или сыграть во что-то другое?  
— Нельзя терзать удачу, она как кошка. Где-то выигрываю, где-то проигрываю — и должен смириться. Вот, ваши десять баксов и мое слово, — Дэй протянул Бэнксу под нос кулак, а потом раскрыл, и вместе с монетами в нем оказался трефовый валет. — Я больше не буду играть в этом городе, как вы и хотели. У меня одна колода.

И пока Бэнкс отрешенно рассматривал ссыпанные ему в лапищу деньги и карту, Литс подхватил со стула свою куртку и, попрощавшись с полупьяными завсегдатаями, вышел из бара. Закрывшаяся дверь грустно звякнула, а Риччи только покачал головой.

Ночью Бэнкса догонял кошмар — повозка с четырьмя белыми конями, несущаяся по пустынной прерии, взметающая клубы пыли и давящая черепа, как скорлупу. Вымощенная костьми дорога, по которой гонит его упряжь, сияет слепящей белизной, и Бэнкс не видит, куда наступает. А потом он прыгает с обрыва — и кони вместе с повозкой летят вслед за ним. Вниз. Они тяжелее и скоро цепляют его, увлекая в свое падение. Вдруг его дергает резко вверх, и он зависает на соломинке, наблюдая, как смертоносный экипаж разбивается о скалы. Бэнкс пытается рассмотреть спасителя, но видит только худое запястье с выпирающей косточкой и татуированный значок треф. Дальше солнечный удар отправил его в нокаут, и до утра снов не было.

После дни потекли так, будто ничего никогда не происходило. Литс все еще был в городе, но вечером в кабаке не появлялся, хотя Бэнкс видел его через окно, когда тот приходит к «мистеру Гудспиду» на обед. На крыльце Дэя ждал дружище Бобби, счастливый и вытянувшийся — он больше не боялся неожиданных тумаков от малолетних хулиганов, не жался и не озирался в испуге. Они заходили внутрь, и в мутных стеклах были заметны силуэты двух разновозрастных мальчишек и старого Риччи, с удовольствием и смехом разделявших ланч. Потом они так же оперативно прибирались, и Бобби радостно вылетал из дверей, догоняя, как мог, новых товарищей по играм. А Литс прощался с Риччи некоторое время спустя — видимо, мыл посуду и подметал полы перед вечерним наплывом. «Мистер Гудспид» поначалу был против и даже отнимал метлу, но тогда Литс начал приходить на обед со своей, и Риччи сдался, перестав брать с Дэя плату за обед Бобби. На том они, видимо, и договорились. Вечером же, когда Бэнкс, согласно расписанию, приходил в бар, Дэй шел к Подравец или к Эллис Вуд, или еще к какому-то такому же потерянному другу, которых в их маленьком городке оказалось неожиданно много. И Литс знал их всех. Бэнксу все еще не нравилась положительность Литса, он ждал подлости или хотя бы нелицеприятной правды: бастард он (хотя кого это вообще волнует здесь), грабитель, маньяк-некрофил или каннибал со стажем. В нем должен был быть изъян, но Дэй казался кипенно-белым и слепил, отвлекая внимание от всего остального. 

В участок Литс за весь месяц не приходил ни разу. Да и с чего бы.

— Дорогой, ты плохо выглядишь. Ты вообще ешь? — Анита, подкрашивавшая ресницы, задала вопрос, не отрываясь от собственного отражения. Бэнкс сидел на диване и, уткнувшись в какой-то потрепанный приключенческий роман, пережидал хлеставший в окна ливень. Болтать не хотелось, но Анита была вдумчивей остальных шлюх и умела вовлекать в разговор.  
— С чего такая забота?  
— Да просто ты такой унылый, что тебя даже мне хочется бесплатно обслужить.  
— Спасибо, не надо.  
— Может, у тебя токсикоз? — она на секунду оторвалась от марафета и перевела взгляд на отражение Бэнкса. — Или просто не хочешь себе в чем-то признаться?  
— Анита, — угрожающе рыкнул Бэнкс, захлопывая книгу, — ты знаешь, что я не терплю такого дерьма.  
— Я знаю, что чем дальше в зиму, тем больше ты вообще ничего не терпишь. И можешь заливать хоть своей мамочке, что с тобой все замечательно, но у меня пока глаза на месте и хорошо видят. Ай! — Бэнкс схватил Аниту за высокий хвост и рывком развернул к себе, сильнее сжимая ее волосы в кулаке.  
— Я тебя предупреждаю, курва!..  
— Пугай этими мальчишескими приемчиками своих недоворюг и пьяниц. Со мной клиенты и не такое творят, а ты не способен серьезно ушибить женщину, — Анита шипела и не отрывала пронзительного взгляда от лица Бэнкса. — Ты урод, Бэнтон, толстокожий медведь и мудак. Но еще ты все-таки добрый пидарас, каких здесь мало.  
— Да я…  
— Спокойно! — Анита легко перехватила занесенную для оплеухи тяжелую ладонь и улыбнулась. — Ты в курсе, что происходит. Просто тебе нужно время, еще немного, чтобы принять. Так? — тонкие пальчики с острыми ногтями аккуратно разжали стальную хватку и теперь мягко гладили причинившие боль кулаки. — Только не жди еще год. Может статься, что его у тебя в запасе нет.

Бэнкс оттолкнулся от Аниты и осмотрел ее женственную фигуру: красивая тяжелая грудь, тонкая, чуть утянутая корсетом талия, широкие бедра, и — Бэнкс точно знал — юбкой были прикрыты длинные стройные ноги. Личико тоже было приятным — с правильными чертами, обрамленное светлыми кудряшками. Ресницы, и без того длинные, казались бесконечными под слоем темно-коричневой туши. И больше всего поражал слишком умный взгляд, который, впрочем, быстро менялся на очень наивный, стоило двери распахнуться перед новым посетителем лупанара. И при всем при этом у Бэнкса не стояло. Чего там, даже не ёкало ничего, хотя вот же, под одной крышей, буквально за соседней дверью можно было найти свое бесконечное счастье по заниженной цене. Или даже бесплатно. И еще и с душой — девочки его любили и наверняка постарались бы. Каждый бы как минимум покалечил за такую золотоносную жилу.

— Черт с тобой, стерва. Ты… спасибо. Наверное, — Анита улыбалась, будто ее осыпали комплиментами. Видимо, так оно и было в ее случае. По крайней мере, Бэнкс и правда нелепо потупился и хотел еще что-то сказать, но на полувздохе передумал.  
— Никому, Бэнкс. Обещаю. Ты же мне веришь? — Анита кокетливо покрутила на пальце блестящий локон, и Бэнкс, недовольно кивнув, хлопнул дверью.

Так прошли еще две недели. Литс появлялся то тут, то там, как мерцающий фей. Его вихры или яркий, слишком громкий смех Бэнкс слышал несколько раз в день — это отрывало от работы, бесило, сбивало. Казалось, город зажил другой жизнью, в которой не всем было место. Вернее, всем, кроме него — его почему-то просто исключили из уравнения. Люди менялись, атмосфера становилась насыщеннее и ярче, а он все так же шатался медведем по городку, в котором не было больше серьезных драк и преступников. Влияние Литса было похоже на заразную болезнь, бактерию, переносившуюся воздушно-смехо-капельным путем, к которой еще не придумали пенициллина. Как в доказательство собственной теории, в пятницу Бэнкс столкнулся с Канавой. Беспробудный пьяница был трезв, как мальчик-послушник перед воскресной службой, и, смутившись, сказал, что собирается «немного попутешествовать».

— И куда ты собрался? — Бэнкс потрепал гриву гнедой покорной кобылы, уже навьюченной парой обтерханных котомок, и исподлобья глянул на Канаву.  
— Мать у меня живая еще, а сестра с мужем и детками отдельно, у нее на всех ни времени, ни рук. Вот, проведать решил сам.  
— И с чего бы это так внезапно? 

Канава шмыгнул носом и промямлил:

— Я Ангелочку нашему слово проиграл. Ну, то есть пару монет я ему так и должен, а вот обещание он с меня взял сразу.  
— Ангелочку? Это ты так Литса зовешь?  
— Это все его так называют. Он… он нездешний. Приехал, как с неба свалился — и свой уже. Еще… где ни появится, там светло сразу, — Канава снова запнулся, нечаянно перехватив взгляд исподлобья, и скомкал объяснения. — Само к нему липнет это, про ангела. Хочешь ты или нет. Вот, и он придумал, что я должен поехать. Проведать.  
— Ясно. И ты сразу навострился.  
— А чего? Я же… матушка же. Пора, — Канава проверил подпругу, поправил удила и вопросительно посмотрел на Бэнкса.  
— Ну, значит пора. Удачи, Канава, — Бэнкс еще раз погладил лошадь, подождал, пока седок устроился в седле, и, хлопнув по теплому крупу, пошел в участок. Там его ждал Литс.

Мальчишка сидел на столе, болтал ногой и перелистывал Кодекс. «Именно тот том», — мелькнуло у Бэнкса, но он подавил приступ паранойи и сжал-разжал кулаки. 

— Я не звал гостей.  
— Я сам с усам, — улыбнулся Литс, заткнул том обратно на полку и развернулся всем корпусом к вошедшему. — Тебя нет на рабочем месте, сэр.  
— Ты начал называть меня на «ты». Хочешь нарваться?  
— Хочу обратить на себя твое внимание, — Дэй вытащил из-за пазухи огромнее яблоко и смачно хрупнул, прокусывая плотную кожуру. — Я пришел за долгом.  
— Которым? — Бэнкс подошел вплотную и, совершенно случайно задев Литса плечом, закрыл створку книжного шкафа. На щеколду. Литс за спиной присвистнул.  
— Запираешь, будто там золото хранится.  
— Не твое дело.  
— Я не мошенник, мы это уже выясняли, — Дэй повел коленом, как бы нечаянно погладив Бэнкса по бедру. — Так что, есть у тебя для меня занятие?

Бэнкс в ответ только промолчал. На прикосновение, на дурацкие совпадения, на наглую фамильярность и абсолютно раздражающий, рискованно-лукавый тон. Он просто смотрел на Литса — не угрожая и не испытывая, в кои-то веки спокойно изучая «надоевшее» лицо. Все тот же острый вездесущий нос с рассыпанными по нему редкими крупными веснушками, зеленые с брызгами глаза, честные и оттого кажущиеся слишком хитрыми. Он заметил еле белеющий шрам, рассекший бровь когда-то давно, пару седых волосков в ресницах и залегшие под глазами темные тени — будто Литс не высыпался несколько дней. А потом Бэнкс снова посмотрел ему в глаза. Карие крупицы вспыхнули, Дэй приоткрыл рот, вздохнул, и посмотрел на губы Бэнкса. Ничего предосудительного, слишком но лично, как всегда нагло и очень просто, как так и надо. 

Теплое сентябрьское послеполуденье подмывало на вольность, слабость и честность. Совершено дурная мысль закончить это, как хочется, кружилась в голове, перепутывая мысли, лишая логики, и, наконец, взяла верх. Бэнкс наклонился навстречу, опираясь на стол позади Литса, вдохнул легкий запах яблока и книжной пыли, в последний раз перехватил взгляд Дэя, и уже решился, черт возьми, сделать то, чего оба ждали с первой встречи… как в последний момент с улицы раздался звон оконного стекла. Бэнкс качнулся в сторону, смахнул со стола книгу, оступившись, и выругался. И на себя за безвольность, и на Литса за него самого, такого всего из себя охрененного, за вертеп, который тот устроил из города и из его собственных мыслей. А Дэй ухватил его за ворот и попытался притянуть к себе, но Бэнкс только отмахнулся, скользнув по вцепившимся в одежду рукам.

— Почему? Зачем так сложно?  
— Отстань, щенок. Ты вообще нихрена не понимаешь, что творишь. Что ты делаешь тут вообще? — Бэнкс отер рот рукавом, будто что-то произошло. Или он только пытался заглушить жжение губ, которым не досталось желанного плода с яблочным вкусом. Дэй дернулся к нему снова, но, напоровшись на каменную стену, сник и опустил голову.  
— Я просто был честным до конца, как ты просил, — Дэй сполз со столешницы, нагнулся — куртка задралась, обнажая поясницу — и поднял с пола валявшуюся там сумку. — Ты дашь мне ответ? 

Бэнкс отвернулся. Он снова толкал камень в гору, но толку от этого, как и прежде, не было. Но хрен бы он признался кому-нибудь, что знает о тщетности попыток сохранить все «в порядке».

— Делай, что хочешь, только не попадайся мне на глаза. Сгинь, — Бэнкс, не глядя, махнул рукой в сторону выхода, и несколько листов, шелестя, слетели с рабочего стола. А когда он обернулся, то комната уже была пуста. На столе осталось лежать надкусанное яблоко — чуть обветрившееся, но все еще сочно пахнущее, блестящее зеленой кожурой и, кажется, хранящее тепло державших его рук. Бэнкс хотел его выбросить, но зачем-то забрал с собой. Целый день оно жгло карман, а потом, в своей комнате, он все же достал его и, принюхавшись и разглядев, дотронулся губами до неровного, откушенного края. Так долго он не ел ни одного яблока. Но все-таки, оно было самым вкусным в его унылой жизни.

А на следующий день Литс пропал из города.

Он просто уплыл. Спер лодку у рыбаков. Хотя, как спер — одолжил, купил, арендовал… в общем, оставил на притолоке в лодочном сарае мешочек с двадцатью тремя долларами и запиской, что, мол, простите, не было времени попросить, как следовало. Будет время, извинюсь лично. И все.

И все стало хорошо. Бэнкс ходил к Риччи, который чуть постарел и чуть посерьезнел. Он встречал Бобби, который теперь работал в пекарне и рассыпал в тесто изюм и арахис, и тоже выглядел очень взрослым. Проводил Эллис в путешествие по стране. Мадам решила, что с нее хватит замужеств — она отрезала косу, напялила мужские брюки и, оседлав нового смоляного жеребца, рванула в закат, напоследок поцеловав Бэнкса взасос. Канава так и не вернулся, но исправно писал письма почтальону, который разносил их содержание всем попавшим под раздачу счастливчикам. Теперь канаву звали мистер Бэббидж, он носил сюртук и купил вскладчину с зятем табачный магазин. И грозился прикупить еще пару. Правда, Подравец так и носилась со своей заметно округлившейся кошкой и все ждала приплода. Как ни странно, котят захотели взять многие — чуть не подрались (почти что на радость Бэнксу). А сам Бэнкс разбирал свою берлогу. Как-то, заглянув в сейф, он нашел там аккуратную стопку монет общей суммой в десять долларов и листок из Уголовного кодекса, сложенного корабликом. Ему не хотелось думать о Литсе. Потому что иначе ни о чем другом не получалось. Но вечером, под бордельный аккомпанемент и особо звездные ночи он думал о дороге и перекати-поле, о развевающемся банте на шляпке Эллис Вуд, о золотом «улыбающемся» зубе своего отца и о коричном запахе кофе, который теперь каждый день варил Риччи. Он бездумно вертел в руках трефового валета и думал, что он брехун и мудак, и Анита была права. Года не прошло.

Зимой вовсю хлестали дожди. Южному городу было плевать на суровое время года с его мифическими снегопадами и пушистыми елками. Для их городка наступало время, когда небесные хляби прорывались многодневным ливнем, и невозможно было и дня прожить без грога и старого клетчатого пончо, сшитого теткой Мэри. С другой стороны, в это время случалось особенно много неприятностей — мужичье грелось по-своему, в баре, заливая жилы горючим и периодически вспыхивая и взрываясь. В ночь на Рождество Бэнкс загнал в камеры троих изукрасивших друг друга мачо, которые перебрали и решили помериться размером то ли кулаков, то ли чего другого. Он устал, ему, кажется, подбили в общей свале глаз, пончо было сырым и не грело, а дорогу от грязи развезло, и он месил жижу единственными, милыми его сердцу сапогами. 

— Эй, мистер, а почем тут переночевать? — в красном свете фонаря у стены, как шлюшка, стоял малолетка — худой, с облепившими лицо вьющимися волосами и наглыми по-лисьи хитрыми глазами. Он не казался жалким — от него будто пыхал жар, приглашая погреться. Бэнкс остановился в переулке и захотел закурить.  
— Тебе не по карману, сопляк. Могу предоставить камеру с решеткой вместо двери.  
— М-м-м, я не сделал ничего плохого, сэр, — Литс, до нитки промокший и потерявший последний стыд, прогнулся в пояснице, отталкиваясь от стены, и шагнул к двери притона. — Но вы можете разузнать обо мне подробнее. Меня тут каждый знает. Честно. Даже вы.  
— Да неужели? — Бэнкса ломало от холода и голода. Хотелось горячих, запеченных яблок.  
— И каждый по мне скучает, — Дэй сделал еще шаг. — Даже вы.

И снова — уже по-другому, но Бэнкса накрыло. Просто от всего этого вида — в мокрой одежде, с влажно блестящим взглядом и совсем не от дождя лоснящимися губами, Литс был как подарок в сочельник. Подарочек, блять, под красным фонарем. Осталось только взять. 

И Бэнкс взял. 

Пригвоздить тощее тело к кирпичной стене было легко и… сногсшибательно. Впиться в рот поцелуем — остро сладко. Просунуть колено между ног — естественно. А подхватить Дэя под аккуратную задницу, заставляя обвить ногами талию — именно так, как было нужно обоим. Они стонали ртом в рот, захлебывались друг другом, скользили влажной кожей о кожу и не могли отлипнуть от стены. Иначе бы трахаться им тут же, под открытым истекающим небом. Наконец, Дэй оторвался на секунду, невидящим взглядом уставился на Бэнкса и впервые глупо улыбнулся.

— Привет, сэр.  
— Олух. Ты…  
— Испугал?  
— Разозлил, — Бэнкс поддерживал Литса одной рукой, а второй убирал с его лица мокрые пряди. — Я тебе подробно расскажу потом, — Дэй прыснул со смеху и уткнулся Бэнксу острым носом в шею, переводя дыхание и дрожа. Ночь в их городке все-таки была по-зимнему холодной.  
— Мракобесие, прилюдно, без стыда. В котле жариться отправитесь, беспутные! — из-за угла вывернул преподобный, пьяный в хлыст и потому ставший вдвое набожней. — Содомская улица, уже внутри притона места им нет — совокупляться, — святоша прошлепал по лужам мимо, видимо, не обращаясь к Бэнксу и Литсу прямо, а просто читая внеочередную проповедь. Под утихающим дождём он дошел до конца улицы и скрылся из виду под уже несдерживаемый хохот Дэя и Бэнкса.  
— А у нас все по-прежнему. Все своим чередом, и ты такой же сыч. Кстати, я рад, что ты носишь моего валета именно там, — Бэнкс машинально потянулся к карману на брюках.  
— Когда успел?.. Черт, жук.  
— Я же говорил тебе как-то — не отвлекайся, — Дэй обхватил пальцами подбородок Бэнкса и развернул обратно к себе. Теперь делом чести было устроить допрос с пристрастием.


End file.
